


Winslow Locke's Final Resting Place

by tnnyoh



Series: In All Prisms [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Human!Outsider, Post DotO, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Billie and the newly freed Outsider break apart from their new lives to deliver a man his final wishes.





	Winslow Locke's Final Resting Place

****

 

 

 

**Coming Soon** :  Billie Lurk and the newly freed Outsider have roamed the streets of Karnaca taking odd jobs here and there, After Emily finds the two of them again she pleads with them to come with her back to Dunwall, but they aren't finished with Karnaca, and it's not finished with them. 


End file.
